the_one_treefandomcom-20200213-history
Doe
Doe is a paladin of Pelor, currently operating out of Varikause. She is an alternate character in the game played by Chippy. Background Doe's childhood was a difficult one; her mother was the black sheep of her family and often ran away from home and straight into trouble. While far from home one winter she was kidnapped by a group of slavers heading for Koru. Once her family got wind of her whereabouts they paid her ransom and she was returned home. She had been brutalised and raped by the slavers and the result was Doe. When Doe was a only a few years old her mother finally left her family for good and drowned herself, never having recovered from her ordeal. Doe herself, already showing distinctive Elven traits such as pointed ears, was hated by her family. She was kept as a servant and waited on her family hand and foot. When she was fifteen her family, disgusted at having to see her Elven features everyday, cut off the tops of her ears. Doe nearly died from the resulting infection but was still made to work. Somehow she survived but could already feel the lure of the waters that her mother had sought too. While down by the river washing clothes she met a Cleric of Pelor who was passing through on a pilgrimage. The Cleric, horrified by the young girls bedraggled appearance, offered her his cloak and to share his meal with him. They said a prayer together and for the first time in her life Doe felt something warm inside of her. The Cleric went on his way and Doe returned home. Her family, upon seeing her with a new cloak, thought she had stolen it and beat her senseless. Doe woke up in the garden by the well. She tried to tend to her wounds as best she could. She was startled however to see a man sat on the edge of the well watching her. He was dressed like a Cleric in simple robes but had a long flowing grey hair and a staff of wood and gold. He asked Doe what she was most afraid of in the world. Doe answered she was afraid of becoming like her family and already could feel something dark and cruel growing inside of her. The man looked very deeply into her eyes and agreed that yes, something was starting to fester within. Doe began to cry. Despite all that had happened to her in her short life, she wanted to be brave and good, but could see no way out. The man gave a nod, helped her to her feet and said he thought he might know someone who could help. Doe felt perfectly safe following him and the two walked for leagues though Doe could later recall little of it. They arrived at Fjornik where the gentleman told Doe to wait at the city's lower gates while he went to find an inn. While waiting, Doe was surprised to see the Cleric of Pelor heading up her road toward her. Asked what on earth she was doing there, Doe replied she was waiting for her friend. She briefly described him to the cleric who began to laugh, then cry, the laugh again. "If we head to the temple your friend is sure to find you there." Once at the temple of Pelor, the Cleric showed Doe a painting of the god; and sure enough, he looked just like the man who had been waiting for her by the well. The Cleric had prayed for Doe and it seemed his prayers had been answered. Doe started her training as a Paladin of Pelor that very week, finding herself part of family of brothers and sisters that loved her dearly, despite her past. Doe loves Pelor with all her heart and takes great joy in spreading his word, hoping he will find and save more lost souls. It is only in the heat of battle that Doe's darker nature comes to the fore... Description Doe is of average height and weight with a great mass of curling blond hair down her back. She covers her damaged ears with this mane of hair. She is quite plain looking in the face but has a beautiful smile that lights any room. Her voice is nearly always lifted in song or laughter. Doe isn't her actual name but the one she took when she entered into the Fold of the Temple. Adventures Doe has had several adventures, both with members of the regular cast and in stand-alone escapades. She was instrumental in rescuing a princess during a game run by Sue, defeated a plot by a villain in a game run by Chris and, more recently, has been working in Varikause with High Mother Farr. She aided the main party in their defeat of the owlbear outside the town and brought Lyra back to be given medical aid. Category:Character